King and Queen of Prom
by winni33
Summary: Ikuto and Amu are the most popular people in Seiyo High. During the end of the year their Fans had been cooking up some schemes for them to get together. What could they be?


**Disclaimer:. Starry does not own Shugo Chara or any of the Characters**

**King & Queen of Prom.  
**  
"HINAMORI-SAMA! PLEASE! WE'RE BEGGING YOU!" begged the fan boys of Seiyo High School.  
Hinamori Amu.  
Aged 17  
Despites the Popular Boys in this school which includes Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I mean. Especially Tsukiyomi Ikuto  
Doesn't loke to disappoint her Fans.  
"F-f-fine." Amu finally gave in. The boys jumped with joy. "But" The boys head hung below their shoulders. "Tell me who the King of Prom is."  
"Sorry Hinamori-sama. Thats all we can tell you" the little boy in elementary said to Amu as he ran away.  
Amu sighed, smiling. _'Queen of Prom ehh? I wonder what thats like..'_ Amu thought to herself.  
This year is her last year in Seiyo High before she goes to College.  
She sighed happily and walked to class.

And on the other side.

"TSUKIYOMI-SAMA PLEAAAAAAAAAAAASSSEE!" A fan girl begged him. Ikuto smirked.  
"And why do you want me to be Prom King?"  
"Because." she pouted. "If you don't then we can't see you in your sexy Tux up on stage!" The other Fan Girl pleased.  
Ikuto scratched the back of his head.  
"Fine. I'll be Prom King."  
They squealed with joy and high-fived each other.  
'King of Prom? I wonder what It'll be like. And I really wonder if the Queen of Prom is Hot and sexy.." Ikuto wondered to himself.

.:The Night of Prom:.

Amu stood there in front of her mirror that stood at the very corner of her room with Utau, Rima, Yaya and Nadeshiko snickering to themselves.  
"Seriously. YOU GUYS! Please tell me who the King of Prom is" Amu pleaded. She looked at Utau.  
"Sorry Amu. My lips are sealed."  
She looked at Rima.  
"Just go with the flow" Rima said with a dark aura.  
She looked at Yaya.  
"SORRY AMU-CHII! YAYA PROMISED RIMA-TAN, UTAU-TAN AND NADE-SAN." Yaya shouted.  
She looked at Nadeshiko.  
"Sorry Amu-chan. Its for your own good." Nade smiled.  
Amu sighed and went inside her bathroom to wear her Prom dress. After wearing it she walked out of the room.  
Gasps were heard.  
"A-amu. Y-you look beautiful!" Utau squealed. Funny how the school Idol can squeal at a prom dress.  
**[A/N:. If you want to see the Prom Dress that Amu was wearing, visit my profile for the link.]  
**Amu Blushed.  
"Well? How are we getting there?" Amu asked them.  
They smirked.  
"Thats obvious!" Rima rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers.  
There was a beep outside Amu's room.  
Outside  
Stood  
A  
Freaking  
Long  
LIMOUSINE  
Amu looked at Utau in shock. She smirked and nodded while leading everyone outside and inside the limousine.  
Inside was flashy pink from tip to end.  
The car soon pulled up in front of a Humoungous Building. Outside you could see a Billion Fan boys and Girls waiting for Amu and Ikuto.  
The Fan boys squealed and screamed when they saw Amu in her Hot, Sexy Prom dress.  
Very soon as they walked down the Red Carpet  
[A/N:. Lol I know thats very random but in this FanFict theres a red carpet and the popular ones gets to go in first XD]  
More squeals and screams were heard just before Utau, Rima, Nade and Amu walked into the Ballroom.  
They turned around.  
It was Ikuto, Kuukai, Tadase, and Nagi. Gasps were heard when Amu and the girls walked up to them.  
"Well, well well. Looks like the 'popular' boys showed up later than us" Amu said, air quoting 'popular'.  
"Watch your mouth little slut or else your tongue will be entwined with mine" Ikuto smirked.  
"I'll like to see you try" Amu said flicking her hair and turning around. "After all I am the Qu-"  
Amu was cut off by Nade and Rima covering her mouth and Utau and Yaya grabbing her hands and pulling her into the room.  
"Hmmph. I don't know why I'm scared of her since i'm the Ki-" He was also cut off by Kuukai, Nagi, Tadase and Kairi.

.:Almost the End of the Party:.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen." The DJ shouted into the microphone. "Please welcome the King of Prom entering from the Left and the Queen of Prom entering from the right. Now Please the assistants?"  
He glanced at Kuukai, Nagi, Kairi and Tadase which helped Ikuto pull on the cloth around his eyes, and the DJ looked at Utau, Rima, Yaya and Nade which pulled a cloth around Amu's eyes.  
"Now please welcome." The DJ rumbled.  
There was a slight pause.  
"THE KING AND QUEEN OF THIS PROM THIS YEAR!" There was a huge burst of applause and cheering.  
Luckily they didn't cheer their name or then their plan would've backfired.  
"KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS!" They chanted.  
Amu chuckled silently.  
"OK! GUYS THIS IS HOW WE'RE GOING TO PLAN THIS!" The DJ shouted at the crowd.  
"WHEN THEY KISS! Which Of course HAS to include TONGUE" The crowd cheered.  
"THEY CAN TAKE OFF THEIR CLOTH! AND SEE WHO THEY'RE KISSING!"  
"IS THAT ALRIGHT PEOPLE?" The DJ shouted.  
"KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS" They continued to chant.  
Ikuto smirked and Amu chuckled lightly. Ikuto snaked his arms around Amu's waist which she was caught by surprise.  
_'Hopefully the King of Prom isn't Ikuto' _Amu said to herself inside her head.  
_'Haha. I wonder if Amu would get jealous if I kiss this girl'_ Ikuto smirked.  
The crowd was still chanting. Ikuto was about to snake his other hand around her waist when Amu just pecked him on the lips.  
'Mmmm. Her lips are so soft' Ikuto wondered to himself.  
'YAY! I did it! A first kiss to someone NOT ikuto' Amu smiled to herself.  
"AWW! NO GOOD! WITH TONGUE! WITH TONGUE! WITH TONGUE! WITH TONGUE!" They chanted.  
Ikuto pulled in to her and met her lips. They kissed passionately. His Tongue entered Amu's mouth and started licking everywhere he can lick.  
Then Amu battled against his tongue and she won. She licked every bit of his mouth just as he did to her.  
"OK! NOW YOU CAN OPEN YOUR CLOTH!" The DJ smirked.  
Ikuto and Amu both took it off quickly.  
Amu's eyes widended when she saw Ikuto standing in front of her. And blushed at the fact that Ikuto was gripping onto Amu's ass now.  
"Amu.." Ikuto started, moving his hands up to her back. Amu gave him a confused look.  
"I've always wondered to myself what was this feeling inside of me." He continued. Now Amu was REALLY confused.  
"Now I realised what it was.." He grabbed the microphone from the DJ.  
"Hinamori Amu. I like you. It would be a honour if you were my Girlfriend. What do you say?" Ikuto asked hopefully.  
Amu stared at him gaping. Ikuto threw the microphone back to the DJ.  
The DJ faced the microphone to the crowd.  
"WHAT DO YOU SAY HINAMORI-SAN?" The DJ asked the crowd  
"YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!" They chanted.  
Amu smiled.  
"Ikuto." Ikuto looked up into her eyes.  
"I too also feel something different everytime I see you. My heart thumps as if it was going crazy" She started.  
"I blush, and sometimes I actually enjoy your company."  
"Now I finally realized what it was." Ikuto leaned in.  
"Ikuto. It would be an honor to be your Girlfriend" Amu smiled.  
Utau, Rima, Yaya and Nade went crazy.  
As for Kuukai, Tadase, Nagi and Kairi. Their eyes were fully locked on the girls.  
Ikuto smiled and kissed Amu passionately again.

**.:End King and Queen of Prom:.**


End file.
